


Off the Ice

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Tim Drake, Blood, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hockey Player Jason Todd, Injury, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: It starts with a puck to the head and ends with pizza.





	Off the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonryder94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/gifts).



> My JayTimSS gift for ([saltyhedgeh0g](http://saltyhedgeh0g.tumblr.com/))! Happy holidays!

While he wanted to cover his hands with the sleeves of his hoodie to protect them from the cold, he needed them out to draw. He hadn't even wanted to leave his apartment in the first place, but Bart and Kon had insisted he join them for the hockey game. After a lot of whining, he agreed to go as long as he could take his sketchbook to get some class work done during breaks. It wasn't that he hated hockey, but he specifically planned his week, so he could stay in his apartment all day today and get a few projects done.

A nudge against his shoulder almost caused him to drag his pencil across the page and ruin all the work he got done. He flicked his eyes over to glare at Bart, who at least had the good sense to look apologetic for what he almost caused. His smile got a little bigger when Tim didn't start reprimanding him for doing something he told him a thousand times not to do.

“What do you want?”

“The game's starting again!”

“So?”

Bart's expression morphed into a pout that would've made him feel bad a few years ago, but he developed an immunity to that look long ago. “Come on, Tim! Enjoy the moment. Did you know they nearly made it to the finals last year? People think they'll make it this year. Isn't that exciting!”

“I guess. That's not going to finish this assignment for me.”

“You've been working all week. Take a break for a while?”

“Take a break to watch a bunch of burly men in sweaters bash each other into the boards in the name of sports? I’ve seen plenty of hockey. There’s nothing these teams can do that would impress me.”

“It’s not about being impressed.”

“Then what is it about?” A hesitant expression appeared on Bart’s face, then he glanced over Tim’s head to where Kon sat next to him. “Spill it. You didn’t drag me out here just to watch the hockey game, did you? Why did you really force me to come?”

“One of the guys on the team is in my psych class and he’s really nice and sweet, and I thought-”

“Absolutely not!”

“Why not? It’s your first semester of college and it’s not like your parents are around to control who you’re in a relationship with. It doesn’t have to be something that lasts. Have a little fun!”

“Dating someone doesn’t immediately equate to fun. I’m perfectly happy being single and I’m not looking to change that any time soon. You better not have told him you had a friend that would be interested in him.”

Bart crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped a little with a pout back on his face. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Good.”

Despite wanting to go back to his work, all the creativity he had earlier disappeared along with the conversation. With a soft sigh, he packed away his belongings and shut his sketchbook. A quick glance at the score told him the frantic play to get the puck out or their team's end was to keep the other side from tying things up. The scramble against the boards to get it out ended with the team captain coming away with the puck.

As he went to send it down the ice, an opposing player caught his stick at the last second. Instead of going to the intended destination, the puck ended up soaring through the air and over the protective glass. It was so unexpected, he couldn't do anything to stop it from smacking him right in the middle of his forehead.

Pain erupted from the spot it hit him, then he felt blood slowly sliding down his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. He brought his hand up to wipe the blood away, causing the spot to throb. Black dots spotted his vision and he felt bile rise in his throat as his stomach threatened to betray him. A rushing in his ears blocked out all sound, so all he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears.

When his sense finally came back to him, both his friends were looking down at him with concern clearly written on their faces. After reaching out for them, they helped him sit up and kept their hands on his back to keep him from falling back over. He leaned into their touch, so he could let his dizzy head tip backwards without losing his balance.

“Are you okay?”

He turned his head to the side to glare at Bart as best he could manage. “I'm fantastic. I always bleed from my head.”

“We should take you to the doctor to make sure you don't have a concussion.”

“No. I want to go back to my apartment and relax on my couch. I'm done with being here. If you're not driving me, I'm taking the bus.”

“That's probably not a good idea.”

“Then let's go. My head hurts.”

Despite a little dizziness, he managed to make it down the stairs without falling flat on his face. He didn’t bother to wait for the other two as he turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs to leave the bleachers. Before he could leave the arena, a woman wearing a uniform cut off his way to the exit. While she smiled pleasantly enough, he already knew he wouldn’t like the words that would come out of her mouth.

“Hi there. You’re the one that just got hit in the head, right? If you’d come with me, I can check to make sure you don’t have a concussion. It won’t take long.”

“I…” When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Bart’s eyes with that innocent look in them that always made him feel guilty. “Sure.”

* * *

 

“That wasn’t so bad!” Tim glared at Bart, until his friend turned away with a grimace on his face. “Next time you don’t have to come.”

“Good because I had a project due in my animation class this week that I can no longer do and I’m not looking forward to explaining why that is to my professor. He isn’t very understanding.”

“It’s not like people normally get hit with pucks at hockey games when they’re in the stands. How were we supposed to know that you’d be one of the unlucky people that happens to?”

“Keep digging yourself into that hole and I’ll never go anywhere with you again.”

“Hey!” Before he could come to a stop, the person running at him nearly slammed right into him hard enough to send him to the ground. Luckily, they grabbed his arms in time to keep him from falling. “Sorry. Uh, and sorry for hitting you. The trainer told me she just gave you the clear to go. I wanted to apologize. Obviously, I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did.”

“Wow, what a statement. If it makes you feel better, I accept your apology. Now, can you get out of my way? I’d like to get back to my apartment without getting injured again.”

“Or, you could go out with me. I’ll buy you dinner to make up for the headache.”

Even though the guy towering over him was attractive, he immediately rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “Pass.”

“What a shame. I’d make sure you have a good time.”

“Is that what you promise every person you ask out? You should work on your delivery.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Despite the rejection, he smirked down at him. “Can I at least get your name?”

“No. If you could get out of my way, that’d be great.”

* * *

 

While Steph finished putting on her makeup, he messed with the sleeves of his sweater and stared up at her ceiling. Even though Steph had insisted he needed to come over to help her prepare, most of their time had been spent making sure he looked presentable. After she finished treating him like a doll, he’d been banished to the chair and told to keep himself busy while she got ready. He should’ve known better than to believe that Steph actually wanted help with picking out what she wanted to wear to the party. She knew exactly what to wear to keep her girlfriend’s eyes on her all night.

“Hey, Tim!” When he snapped out of his head, he found his friend looking at him with that unimpressed expression on her face that he was used to getting. “Are you done staring into space?”

“It’s not my fault you took forever to get ready.”

“Don't blame spacing out on me. What were you thinking about?”

“How much I don't want to go to this party.”

“You're the one that agreed to go with me.”

He slumped so far in the chair he slid to the ground with an obnoxiously loud groan. “I know, but I'm not going to know anyone there and you're going to make out with Cass the whole time. It's going to suck.”

“This is probably a revolutionary concept to you, but you could try talking to people.”

“Or, I could hide in the corner on my phone the whole time.”

“You're hopeless.”

“What a tragedy.”

* * *

 

The thudding music made it impossible to hear anyone talking if they weren’t within a few feet and screaming. He had hoped that meant no one would bother trying to engage in a conversation with him, but that went right out the window as soon as he parted ways with Steph. Some half-drunk guy with fake blonde hair and a flirty smile immediately cornered him in the living room and began talking his ear off. After the first mention of his lacrosse prowess, he drowned out the sound of his voice by focusing on the music. No amount of disinterest seemed to matter to him as he continued to talk without any input from Tim.

“Watch out!” Despite the warning, his distracted mind kept him from getting out of the way in time to avoid liquid spilled all over his front as someone tried to squeeze by. “Shit! My bad. Oh, it’s you again. We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

While he’d only seen the man towering over him once, he instantly recognized the hockey player grinning down at him. “Agreed. Now, if you could move, I’d like to deal with the mess you’ve made.”

“Let me help.”

“I think you’ve done enough. The last thing I need is another concussion.”

“Wait.” A surprisingly gentle hand caught his wrist as he attempted to slip around him, causing his curiosity to get the best of him. “If I promise you won’t end up with another concussion, will you let me help you out? I’m the one that ruined your sweater. I’d like to make it up to you.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“Well, I live here, so I can lend you a change of clothes. They probably won’t fit, but it’s better than being stuck in wet ones. I’ll even let you pick whatever you want.”

After a moment of hesitation, he gave a little nod of agreement, then quirked an eyebrow when he didn’t move. “Are you going to show me where to go or do I have to figure it out myself?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t expected you to agreed. In fact, I kind of thought you’d slap more or call me a dick. We’re going this way.”

Even though he pointed, the hold on his wrist remained on their way through the crowded living room and up the stairs. All the lights were off on the second floor, but the man confidently led him to the end of the hallway. He opened a door and flicked on the light, then motioned for Tim to enter. His hockey gear was in the corner of the room, posters decorated his walls, and a large bookshelf full of books filled one wall.

“The closet is right there. Take whatever you want. I’ll wait outside.”

“Thanks.”

As soon as the door clicked shut, he moved to the closet to pick out the biggest and comfiest sweater he could find. After feeling the inside of a few of them, he pulled one off the hanger that ended up being a team hoodie. He removed his own sweater and used the back of it to dry the excess liquid off his front, then tugged on the hoodie. The sleeves fell well past the tips of his fingers and the collar dipped down further than he cared for, but the softness made up for it.

On his way to the door, he paused at the bookshelf to see what the hockey player obviously enjoyed doing in his spare time. Most of the books were classic literature, but the bottom shelf was full of sci-fi and fantasy novels. Instead of ignoring his curiosity, he dropped on the floor to see the titles easier. He was just getting into his extensive Star Wars collection, when a sharp knock on the door caught his attention.

“Are you okay in there? If you got a concussion, it’s not my fault this time.”

After grabbing one of the books, he quickly opened the door and held up the book with a smile. “So, Star Wars?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a galaxy far, far away.”

“What about Star Trek?”

“What about it?”

“Your collection is severely lacking.”

“You think so?” Before he could move it out of reach, he snatched the book out of his hand. “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“If you think you can take the criticism, I’d be happy to.”

“Not at all, but I need a name first.”

“For what purpose?”

“I like to know who I’m being criticized by. So, name?”

“Tim, and you are?”

“Jason, but you can call me Jay.”

* * *

 

“All I’m saying is you’re wrong.” Tim nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, then tossed an M&M up in the air to catch in his mouth. “Everyone knows the best thing about the holiday season is the peppermint bark. It’s delicious and a perfect snack.”

“Actually, you’re wrong because the best thing is gingerbread. Not only are they delicious, but they’re also fun to decorate. That means they’re both editable and a craft. What could possibly be better than that?”

“I already told you: peppermint bark.”

“You’re unreasonable.”

As he opened his mouth to argue, his phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out to find a text from Steph. “While I do enjoy arguing with you, I need to go. I drove my friend and she’s been looking for me.”

“That’s a shame. I wanted to prove how wrong you are.”

“Well, I’m saving us both some time because I’m not the one that’s wrong. Now, you can keep your delusions.”

“So very wrong.” Despite the eye roll, Jason offered a hand to help him off the floor and held the door open for him on the way out. “I’ll find some way to prove just how wrong you are.”

“Really? How do you plan to do that?”

“First, I’ll need your number, so I can contact you once I find that proof I need.”

“That’s the first step?”

A soft chuckle came from Jason. “I need some excuse to get your number.”

“And that’s the best you could come up with? I’m not sure you’ve earned it.”

“Are you conceding that I’m right?”

“Wow. How old are you again?” In contrast to his words, he held his phone out for Jason to put in his number. “Don’t waste too much of your time on this. I already know how I’ll prove I’m right.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“Dork.”

* * *

 

A quick sweep of the room was all it took to find the shock of white hair that made it easy to find Jason in a crowded area. He weaved his way through the table to the alcove Jason crammed himself into, then dropped into the chair across from him. Blue-green eyes flicked up from the book to look at him and lit up when they recognized him. The book got set aside as Jason sat up with a smile.

“What are you doing here? Ready to admit defeat?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I came to bring this back.” He removed Jason’s hoodie from his backpack and held it out for him to take. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“There’s no need to thank me. You had to borrow it because I spilled my drink all over you. I should be thanking you for bringing it back to me. Most people would've kept it.”

Tim stifled his laugh with his hand to prevent annoying people that came to the library for the quiet. “I may have considered it, but I figured you deserved it back. You have been quite gentlemanly, and it seemed like something you need.”

“If you like it that much, I can get you one. They always order too many. I might even be able to get one that fits.”

“I prefer them big. It's more comfortable.”

“Whatever you want. Just say the word.”

“Thanks for the offer, but there's no need to go through all that trouble for me. We hardly know each other.”

“Fine.” To his surprise, the hoodie was thrown back at him, so it hit him smack in the center of his chest. “Take that. I'll tell them I lost mine.”

“You really don't need to-”

“Consider it part of my apology for hitting you with that puck and ruining your sweater. Plus, it looks good on you.”

“So, it's not an entirely selfless gift.”

A silent chuckle shook Jason's body as he leaned down to put his book away in his bag. “Maybe not. Does that matter?”

Instead of responding with words, he removed his jacket to pull the hoodie on over his stained undershirt. The smile on Jason's face grew a little wider when he made a show of rolling up the sleeves. With a playful wink, he flicked up the hood, so it covered half of his face, then pulled it back off after he heard Jason laugh.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I could think of something better to do?”

“I might. What do you have in mind?”

Jason slung his backpack on as he rose from his chair, then reached out a hand to help Tim up. “There's a great Thai restaurant nearby. How does lunch sound? My treat.”

“Like a date.”

“Is that a bad thing.”

“Not at the moment. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

“Hold still.”

“Sorry.” After he finished scratching his nose, Jason returned to the pose he was in before moving. “How much longer?”

“You have no patience.”

“Sorry. We didn't have practice this morning. I have a lot of pent up energy.”

“Why no practice?”

“Coach wanted to give us a break before the last game of the season. She said something about wanting us to relax and believe in our abilities.”

“If you're not ready by now, there's not much you can do. Some rest could go a long way.”

Jason made a noise of agreement that rumbled deep in his chest. “Fair enough. I just don't know what to do with all this energy.”

“I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Don't sound so surprised.” After taking a closer look at his model compared to his piece, he let out a thoughtful hum. “I never noticed that before.”

“Noticed what? Is there something on my face?”

“Yes. You have freckles. They're cute, like a little splash of color on your nose.”

“Like when you splash yourself with paint.”

Tim fondly rolled his eyes and finished adding the splatter of freckles across the bridge of Jason's nose. “That's not cute. It's just embarrassing and unseemly, Timothy.”

“I think it's cute.”

“You're biased.”

“Only a little.” The flirty smile Jason sent him along with a wink had him rolling his eyes at the ridiculously over the top display. “I thought of what I want to do to get some of this energy out.”

“What would that be?”

“Let's go dancing tonight. It'll be fun. I promise.”

“If that's what you want to do, let's go dancing.”

* * *

 

He couldn't keep the smile off his face while he waited for Jason to leave the locker room. The entire game he'd been on the edge of his seat as he watched the two teams go back and forth on the ice. It was a tight game up until the very last second when Jason managed to get the game winning goal. While Jason celebrated with his teammates on the ice, their entire group went wild in the stands. They'd been so busy celebrating they missed Jason pointing at him on his way by.

“Hey, lover boy! Are you back with us now?” He sent Steph a glare that earned him a pleased smirk in response. “What? Did you think the rest of us wouldn't notice? I'm surprised the two of you didn't dramatically touch hands through the glass.”

“Shut up.”

“It's disgusting how cute the two of you are.”

“What do you call you and Cass?”

“Perfection.”

“Now who's the dramatic ones?”

“Still the two of you. I mean, you only met because he conked you on the head, then spilled his drink all over you. If that's not something out of a Hallmark Channel movie, I don't know what is.”

The blush that warmed his checks caused his friends to laugh good-naturedly and Kon to playfully nudge his side. “It's not like any of that is my fault. I'm the victim in both those scenarios. Why am I getting made fun of for things Jason did?”

“You're the one that agreed to date him.”

“I thought you were all happy that I'm finally getting out on the weekends, instead of staying at home drawing in my pjs.”

“We are, but that doesn't mean we can't poke fun at your fairytale beginning. It's what good friends do.”

“That's a lie. You all are the worst friends.”

“Liar.”

After sticking his tongue out at her, he went back to listening to the others talking and letting his thoughts wander. He should've expected arms to wrap around his waist from behind, then twirl him around several times. His fingers gripped tightly onto the arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled his feet in to keep from accidentally kicking someone. When he finally got set back on his feet, he spun around to find Jason beaming down at him.

Before he could congratulate Jason, a pair of lips captured his in a breathtaking kiss that caused his toes to curl. He could feel his knees beginning to give out when those solid arms returned to his waist to pull him closer. In return, his hands moved up to bury in the short hairs on the back of Jason's head. Once they broke apart, Jason leaned down to rest his forehead against his with a luminous smile on his face.

“We won.”

“Yes. I was going to congratulate you, but you distracted me. That was an amazing goal. I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks for the support, darling.” After a quick peck on his lips, Jason pulled back. “What are we doing to celebrate?”

“Aren't you celebrating with the team?”

“Nah. They're throwing a party tomorrow tonight. I can celebrate with them then.”

“Well, what do you want to do? It's for you.”

A loud grumble from Jason's stomach caused a sheepish expression to appear on his face as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “I may be hungry.”

“How about we go to that pizza place you love?”

“Sounds perfect. You're the best.”

“And don't you forget it.”

* * *

 

Before Jason could steal the last slice of pizza from his plate, he grabbed it with his free hand and held it away from him. Suddenly, the piece was tugged out of his hand with the sound of Steph’s evil laughter giving away exactly who stole it from him. Instead of trying to get it back, he grumbled under his breath about getting revenge on her when she was least expecting it. Jason’s chest rumbled against his side as he let out a low chuckle in response to his threat, then threw his arm casually across his shoulders.

“If you need any help with that, you know I always have you back.”

“Don’t suck up to me when you were trying to do the exact same thing. Why don’t the two of you split another pizza if you’re both still hungry?”

“Why would we do that?”

“You two are the worst.”

“That’s a lie. We’re your favorite people.”

He let out a scoff at the comment and tried to get out from underneath Jason’s muscular arm. “I’ll say it again. You’re the worst. I don’t even know why I spend time with either of you.”

“Really? If I’m the worst, why did you start coming to all of my hockey games? You don’t think I’m the worst. In fact, I think you like me. Like like me, like me.”

“Wow. That sounds like something a high schooler would say.”

“Are you mocking my flirting skills?”

“There’s nothing to mock. I don’t think anyone would consider that flirting or a skill.”

“You’re breaking my heart, Timbers.” He placed his hand dramatically over his heart and tipped to the side, so Tim had to hold up some of his weight. “What will I do now? I just want to go home and cry in a tub of ice cream. I’ll never be happy again. The world is a cold and cruel place! Leave me alone to live out the rest of my days in sadness.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re overdramatic?”

“I might’ve heard that before. Can’t imagine why though. I’m not at all dramatic. I’m just comfortable expressing my many and complex emotions.”

“Are you trying to live out one of your novels right now?”

Jason’s expression shifted into a soft small that made his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. “No. I’ve got everything I need right here. There’s no reason to pretend to live someone else’s life. I don’t want to miss a moment of this.”

“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
